Ingin disayang!
by annpui
Summary: Ingin disayang!: Sayang, sayang—Osomatsu butuh disayang!


Warning: Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Typo(s), OOC.

Disclaimer: Akatsuka Fujio.

* * *

 **Ingin disayang!**

 **By annpui**

* * *

Sayang, sayang—Osomatsu butuh disayang!

 _Literally_ , kasih sayang beneran. Oh ayolah ada kalanya ia lelah menjadi yang tertua, yang dapat diandalkan disaat kondisi hati sodaranya sedang krisis. Osomatsu juga kan manusia ada kalanya ia ingin diperhatikan.

Eits—bukan, bukan berarti ia tidak pernah diperhatikan. Osomatsu selalu diperhatikan oleh sodara-sodaranya! _Well_ , itu suatu kewajiban sebenarnya untuk kelima Matsuno yang lain memperhatikannya bagaikan Osomatsu adalah poros dunia mereka.

Osomatsu ingin disayang dalam artian lain. Dimanja mungkin kata yang tepat.

Osomatsu ingin bermanja-manja, mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, membagi keresahan pikiran dan hatinya. Meski sebenernya keresahannya hanya seputar kalah panchiko dan kenapa ia masih perjaka sampai saat ini—seganteng ini masih perjaka? Dunia perlu dipertanyakan.

Hanya saja ia bingung harus pada siapakah ia minta disayang?

Mari kita lihat—

Choromatsu? Mungkin pilihan yang tepat, lagi pula ia terbilang dekat dengan Choromatsu. Akan tetapi—oh ayolah mengapa harga dirinya ini tinggi, Osomatsu terlalu gengsi untuk meminta disayang oleh si hijau. Ia tidak mau bila harus ditatap dengan pandangan merendahkan Choromatsu, "Nii-san kau menjijikan," baik, tidak terimakasih. Ia masih harus terlihat _powerfull_ didepan adik yang paling sering ia buat susah itu.

Ichimatsu? Ha! Tidak tidak tidak. Bukannya disayang, yang ada ia malah ditidak acuhkan. Ichimatsu masih lebih sayang kucing-kucingnya dibanding dengan saudaranya. Kucing-kucing itu adalah pelipur lara Ichimatsu. Osomatsu tentu saja tidak mau derajatnya dibawah para kucing.

Jyushimatsu—entahlah bila bersama Jyushimatsu Osomatsu memliki _feeling_ ia tidak akan disayang seperti apa yang ia harapkan, yang ada ia akan ditarik lalu diajak untuk menemani si kuning bermain baseball. Berlari mengejar bola, keringat masa muda bercucuran. Eww, tidak mau. Osomatsu sedang tidak memiliki keinginan membuang energi seperti itu—

Ia sedang ingin disayang!

Todomatsu? Jelas lebih tidak mungkin, bagaiman caranya si bungsu satu ini yang lidahnya tajam dapat menyayangi si sulung. Terbayang saja tidak. _Impossible_.

Osomatsu berguling resah, cuaca panas membuat ia semakin gerah.

Sebenernya ia ingin disayangpun karena ada suatu alasan. Osomatsu sedang krisis kasih sayang adik-adiknya, ia kadang sangsi kalau kelima Matsuno yang lain menyayanginnya seperti ia menyayangi mereka. Hey! Kalau dikata Osomatsu malah memperlakukan mereka seperti budak nyatanya tidak. Osomatsu diam-diam selalu memperhatikan adik-adiknya dalam diam. Ketika mereka butuh bantuan makan ia akan siap membantu.

Begini-begini juga Osomatsu pengamat handal. Ia tau terkadang Todomatsu masih suka mengemut jempolnya saat sedang tidur bila ia kelelahan pada siang harinya, ia tau kalau Jyushimatsu diam-diam mengumpulkan uang untung membeli alat _baseball_ nya yang sudah usang, ia tahu dibalik ucapakan kasar Ichimatsu pada Karamatsu sebenarnya ia sayang akan kakak keduanya itu—

Karamatsu—

Osomatsu melonggokan kepalanya dari balik buku dewasa yang sedang ia baca, terlihat diseberang _kotatsu_ Karamatsu sedang mengelus sayang rambut Todomatsu yang sedang mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada paha Karamatsu. Terjadi guyonan singkat antara mereka—yang sebenernya Todomatsu menggerutu mengeluhkan betapa menyakitkannya kakaknya ini, sedangkan Karamatsu hanya tertawa dan meminta maaf.

Karamatsu ya—

Ah sebelumnya ada yang ingin Osomatsu beritahu.

Ingat ini adalah sebuah rahasia, rahasia antara hati sanubari Osomatsu dan Tuhan. Rahasia ini selevel dengan rahasia yang paling dilindungi oleh negara. Bila dimisalkan rahasia ini terbongkar, bukan saja Osomatsu yang akan kehilangan segalanya, namun juga orang-orang terkasihnya, alias adik-adiknya, orang tuanya, dan _dia._

 _Dia_ siapa?

Dia adalah seseorang yang selalu berada disampingnya sedari awal dia terlahir didunia. Setiap Osomatsu menengokan kepalanya, disebelahnya selalu ada _dia._ Kemanapun Osomatsu melangkah, _dia_ akan selalu berada dibelakangnya. _Dia_ orang yang selalu Osomatsu lihat setiap pagi, setiap sore, setiap malam, setiap hari.

Bagi Osomatsu keberadaanya merupakan suatu ke wajaran. Jadi wajar saja kalau pada akhirnya dia jatuh hati.

Tidak—Osomatsu tidak mengatakan kalau dirinya jatuh cinta. Sanubarinya menolak. Menolak rasa menggelitik rongga dada itu. Karena rasa cinta yang dirasakannya ini tidak wajar.

Coba saja tanya pada seluruh orang dimuka bumi ini, apakah jatuh cinta pada saudara kembarnya sendirinya adalah hal yang wajar? Osomatsu yakin dunia akan menetertawakannya. Sama seperti saat ini, dia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Merasa sedikit cemburu karena dia—si biru, adik terkasihnya begitu memanjakan adik-adiknya yang lain. Uh, menjadi paling tua kadang menyebalkan, ia harus mendahulukan logikanya dari pada ego, membuat dirinya harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyemburkan kata-kata, "aku juga ingin disayang!"

Jadi, Osomatsu berdiri, menghampiri Karamatsu dan Todomatsu, "Todomatsu, kau dipanggil Chororin tadi, katanya teman wanitamu kemari tapi karena tadi kau masih tertidur ia memintamu menyusul menemui mereka di Stabaa"

Si merah muda menoleh cepat, "Eh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi! Sudah berapa lama semenjak aku bangun!" sembari bangkit dari pangkuan Karamatsu, Todomatsu merapihkan penampilannya. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Pintu geser dibuka dengan tergesa. Ruangan itu sunyi untuk beberapa saat, sesaat kemudian Osomatsu menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pangkuan Karamatsu. Si biru hampir saja memekik kaget, kakak satu-satunya itu memang suka seenanknya saja.

"Osomatsu kau berbohong, setauku tidak ada teman-teman Todomatsu yang datang kemari. Kau akan kena marah Todomatsu ketika ia pulang nanti. Kenapa kau berbuat begitu?" Karamatsu menundukkan kepalanya menatap Osomatsu, jemarinya mencubit hidung Osomatsu pelan, maksud hatinya sih memberikan hukuman tanda sayang.

Diatas pangkuannya itu Osomatsu hanya terkekeh, melilitkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Karamatsu, "Habis Todomatsu merebut tempat ternyamanku sih, ya mau tidak mau aku harus menipunya agar tempat ini jadi milikku kembali." Osomatsu kini membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Karamatsu, samar tercium wangi parfum maskulin dari tubuh adiknya tersebut.

"Heh, aku tidak tau kau begitu menyukai pangkuanku _burazza,_ "

Mendengus jenaka, Osomatsu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Diamlah Karamatsu kau menyakitkan kalau berbicara jadi tolong diam, aku lelah hari ini."

Menuruti permintaan Osomatsu maka Karamatsu diam. Tangan Karamatsu bergerak perlahan mengelus surai hitam Osomatsu, ia mendendangkan suatu lagu yang belum pernah Osomatsu dengar sebelumnya, sanyup dan pelan, cukup untuk mengantarnya ke alam mimpi. Hanya saja Osomatsu tidak ingin tertidur, ia ingin terjaga sambil merasakan rasanya disayang seperti ini.

 _Oh well,_ paha Karamatsu tidaklah selembut dan sekenyal paha wanita, tanganya juga tidak sehalus tangan wanita, semua gestur tubuhnya jauh dari kata feminim—tentu saja karena Karamatsu adalah pria tulen.

Kebiasaan ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal seperti ini karena saat itu Osomatsu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orangtua mereka kala masih dibangku sekolah. Penyebabnya adalah Osomatsu dan Todomatsu bertengkar hebat, ia tidak sengaja mendorong si merah muda hingga Todomatsu tersungkur jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur ujung meja. Melihat kepalanya berdarah ia menangis, dan menyalahkan Osomatsu.

Osomatsu lupa bagaimana detailnya akan tetapi ia ingat ia dihukum oleh Matsuyo untuk tidak boleh keluar rumah selama dua minggu selain untuk pergi sekolah karena telah melukai adiknya.

Tentu saja Osomatsu merutuk keras, ia kan tidak sengaja. Maka dari itu Osomatsu meminta bantuan pada Choromatsu untuk menyelundupkannya keluar, akan tetapi si hijau malah berkata, "Itu kan salahmu _nii-san_ , kau harus menerima hukamanmu. Aku tidak mau dihukum oleh _kaa-san_ juga."

Mulailah Osomatsu merajuk, ia tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun, ia tidak mau bertatap dengan siapapun. Mau tidak mau ke-enam saudaranya pun jadi segan untuk mendekatinya Todomatsu bahkan sebatas tidak sengaja berpapasan dilorog rumah saja sudah takut, Ichimatsu memilih untuk diam, Senyuman matahari Jyushimatsu berkurang kontrasnya, Choromatsu merasa bersalah tapi tidak mau ambil pusing, dan saat itu hanya Karamatsu lah yang memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya,

"Emm _burazza,_ butuh pelukan?" dikatakan saat matahari mulai turun dari langit, warna lembayung membayangi siluet Karamatsu yang masih berbalut baju seragam _gakuran_ nya. Osomatsu mendengus dengan celaan, ia berkata-kata hal yang menyakitkan seperti,

"Hah? Kau bodoh ya Karamatsu?"

"Kau menyakitkan,"

"Siapa pula yang mau berpelukan denganmu,"

"Asal kau tau ya, kalau sedang marah aku bisa saja melayangkan tinju padamu,"

Semakin banyak kalimat pedas yang dilontarkan Osomatsu semakin dekat pula jarak yang ia ambil mendekati Karamatsu. Hingga akhirnya dia tertutuduk dengan lututnya dihadapan Kaamatsu,

" _Nii-san_ kesal, ingin menangis, boleh pinjam pelukanmu Karamatsu?"

"Tentu saja _nii-san_ , untuk kakakku satu-satunya akan kulakukan apapun,"

 _Such a cheesy moment—_ mereka berpelukan, sembari Osomatsu membagi ingusnya pada gakuran Karamatsu.

Bila dilihat sekejap mata, tidak akan ada yang menyadari kedekatan mereka berdua, Osomatsu lebih dekat dengan Choromatsu begitu pun sebaliknya Karamatsu pun lebih dekat dengan Todomatsu dibandingkan dirinya.

Namun Osomatsu tidak keberatan, biarkanlah seperti itu saja. Biarkan waktu spesial mereka hanya mereka saja yang merasakan.

"Karamatsu terimakasih sudah memanjakanku." Osomatsu berbisik pelan tidak berharap Karamatsu akan mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama Osomatsu terimakasih juga sudah bermanja padaku."

* * *

 **Bersambung kah?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hai lama tidak bersua~ annpui comeback with new story www karena sudah lama tidak membuat ff jadi sedikit kaku sepertinya, dan... untuk yang menunggu mulchap KnB (bila masih ada yang menunggu) mohon maafkan saya karena ff satu itu harus saya anggurkan lebih dari satu tahun lebih** **—atau malah dua tahun?** **, ah inspirasi saya sedang menguap jadi butuh dorangan.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih sudah membaca ff Osomatsu-san ini~**

 **With warm hug,**

 **annpui**


End file.
